Sanity is Overrated
by Broken Blackk Dahlia
Summary: She whisked in and caught his attention; he wanted to dissect her... And what was that feeling? Something our favourite madman cannot understand. Tidbits observing the intrusion of the life of the academy's chemistry teacher, by none other than Professor Stein. Stein/OC.
1. 1

******So... I got bored and I can't think of a decent plot as of the moment... so I'm throwing together little tidbits of Stein and my OC. :3 They're short, so forgive me. Some may be song influenced, while others may be straight from the ol' noggin. Enjoy~**

* * *

**1.**

A loud boom echoed through one of many corridors in the DWMA, as a set of double doors flew open. Debris and a cloud of dust and vaporised chemicals rolled into the open hall, almost like fog would move through a marsh or graveyard. Eerily slow, just drifting after a moment. It flooded against the wall and dispersed along it. It hung heavily, making the intake of breath sting and make one's throat hurt.

Thankfully, it was after hours so there weren't any students to witness the folly, but staff and students residing in the dorms were sure to have heard. The one responsible was glad for that, as, if students were in the vicinity, Shinigami-sama would surely summon and chop them.

"Damn it all." A figure cloaked in a stained white lab coat strode out of the haze, waving her arms to clear the vapor. Coughs racked her body and made her throat hurt as she continued to flail almost pointlessly, walking into the drift of putrid vapor. "That didn't go as planned." she muttered blandly, running a hand through deep red locks; she was trying to figure out a new experiment to do with the students... one that _wouldn't_ blow up.

The success rate for that was nothing but pitiful, a poorly scratched zero.

Deftly, the instructor moved to the wall of windows flanking the hall and fumbled. The lock clicked out of place and the glass slid open with ease.

She sighed in relief, to tense once more; footsteps echoed down the hall. _Who could it be?_ They came closer, _closer_. She almost knew who it was already. The redhead groaned, waving her arms more._ The damn chemicals weren't leaving, though!_ She spit a curse and walked to another window. It was no use, then - whoever was coming was doing just that, and they would come to witness the mess soon enough. Hopefully Lord Death wouldn't be notified of it.

Fingers fumbled with countless locks. The woman's arm glowed and morphed into a greatsword's edge, and she easily moved all the unclasped windows in their tracks in one sweep with the heavy blade. The metal transformed to flesh again, just as a voice echoed down the hall. Her back remained to its owner, even still.

"Have a mishap, Miss Alexander?"

The scent of cigarette smoke drifted down the hall and mixed with the burning haze of the chemicals. She rolled her eyes and opened a few more windows as the figure continued to approach, booted steps echoing throughout the corridor. "I wouldn't come any closer with that cigarette if I were you, " the redhead called as she stopped and gave another cough, glaring down the way. "if you value your life, and don't mind sparing my own, that is."

"Don't worry, " the hazed figure raised their arms; it was hardly visible through the still clearing debris. "I'm not that stupid. If it can do that kind of damage without a flame, the result of the two together would certainly be nightmarish."

"Shinigami-sama would skin us both..." The woman continued working with a sigh, opening one more window. "Why are you down here, Professor Stein? The Crescent Moon class is on the west wing; this is the east."

The chemist wanted the professor away from her and her lab. He made her mad - snagged cigarettes when she left, and he and Death Scythe wolf whistled and muttered about who would get her first, on her first day. He poked fun once in awhile and came by to see what her latest mishap was.

"I was about to leave, " Stein waved a as hand the haze continued to clear. "and I heard an explosion."

Alexander stole a glance out the window, at the setting sun with its dozing, setting expression.

He also scared her.

"Of course, Professor. Being the good chap you are, you _have_ to come by and see what I've done." Alexander snorted. Differently coloured eyes set on him as he snuffed his cigarette with the bottom of his shoe. She sighed in irritation.

Not quite on the same level as the unknowing student, but the fact that she was still a two-star weapon, and he was the unpredictable madman; deemed the strongest technician to ever graduate from the academy.

The silver-haired man nodded, disregarding her attitude.

_That_ was what got her, made her stop dead in her tracks. The moment she heard that he, of all people, was working with her, and took interest.

She was fine with him and his red-haired friend eyeing her and muttering amusedly. The stitches on Stein's face, though, were off putting. Other than that, she could've let it slide. That picture sadly had a dilemma; he wanted to dissect her, and he'd made it clear after Shinigami-sama ushered her into the hall to locate her new classroom.

'_I want to dissect you,'_ he had said, almost immediately after she introduced herself. He watched through the lenses of his glasses as she uneasily smoothed the front of her pitch pencil skirt, and the sides of her long coat, while it was still fresh and clean.

It was unnerving, to say the very least.

"Well... thank you for the concern." The weapon rubbed the back of her neck nervously, trying to avoid eye contact.

Again, Stein nodded, this time with one of those smiles - they were creepy, but heartfelt. She couldn't be sure if he did it out of habit, with the students, or if it was genuine. "Of course... I'll see you tomorrow, " He pulled a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and swiftly lit one, bringing it to his lips. The pack was pocketed again. "Rosemary."

With that, he took leave turning on his heel. She watched him retreat down the hall.

The chemist felt her face heat. After a moment of that and a dumbstruck expression, she shook herself out of it. "So much for getting any help..." Righting herself, she reentered the lab to assess the damage done by the minor chemical reaction.


	2. 2

**And, at long last, an update. Sorry about the delay, I've been a tad distracted of the late... but, I hope you guys enjoy it. Apologies if it sucks. c:**

* * *

**2.**

Professor Stein tore his attention from shuffling through papers to look at the door as it was pushed - or rather, _slammed_ open.

The occurrence at hand scared the life out of anyone in the vicinity; the students jumped and spared glances at the small form in the threshold.

Professor Rosemary Alexander, better known as just Miss Alexander, was pissed off by Professor Stein more often than not. A stolen cigarette or two, or the occasional visit to see what she was doing in the middle of a class; people hanging over her shoulder made Alexander bristle, so the outcome of that was easily guessed.

The thing was, _she __never __directly __approached __him __over __it_. She came in once in awhile to ask if he'd done something, or a sheepish request for help with her training. A ragey entrance, while class was in session of all time, was even more rare.

In a flash of red, she crossed the room. The post-class chatter of students came to an abrupt stop as the short chemist wordlessly made herself known. Cigarette smoke wisped around the stained coat-clad woman as she stopped close to Stein's desk. The students waited expectantly, some fearful, for what would happen next.

Alexander stood in a slight, very tired hunch like she always did, but something was off about her. Stein noticed how overly-constricted her pupils were and wondered to why it could've been happening.

"Alexander... what seems to be the problem?" he queried calmly, looking up at her from his patchwork chair. Her head tilted to one side and pursed her lips. A quite empty box of cigarettes was raised and tipped over and shook.

"Why?" was what escaped dark red-painted lips, hardly audible.

Her addressing the issue was more blunt than normal. Most days when she would run out of cigarettes for no apparent reason, it would be a thrown object, or a pressure plate trick, but never a direct action. _Never_.

They jarred back and forth for a minute, per usual, the redhead starting it. It was rather childish of them, especially from the older of the two; she was the only one he'd quarrel with openly like that. After a bit, Stein cleared his throat and dismissed the class halfheartedly, his attention turned back to the short woman before him.

He gave her an expectant look, and watched almost amusedly.

"Why in bloody hell do you keep taking my cigarettes?" she asked, tossing the empty carton of cigarettes into the wasitbin beside his desk.

Stein looked up from where he sat at the fuming woman and gave a crooked, and very amused smile. "It's most amusing observing how you react to things, Miss Alexander." he stated simply. It was the truth; observing how she'd get worked up, how her composure would change completely, and subsequently turn into a short, red-haired shitstorm of a woman.

"This is the most interesting reaction I've gotten out of you so far, too. What's got you so worked up?" he continued, leaning against the rest of his chair. The light reflected off of his glasses so she couldn't properly see his eyes.

Heterochromic eyes glared down at the top of a silver-haired head. "Yeah, well, " she snapped, still irritated. "Just stop, alright? It's annoying and wastes my money, and I don't have the damn patience to deal with someone so childish as to steal goddamn cigarettes, when you clearly have your own." With that, she turned sharply on one foot, and stormed out the room.

The last sight of the furious woman Stein saw, was the sharp swish of her hair as she rounded the corner, and heard the soft clanking from the buckles on her thick-soled boots. "I can't make any guarantees, Professor." With a sigh, he turned in his chair and looked to the stack of papers on his desk. _Rosemary would be Rosemary._

In the hall, said redhead was practically stomping. A pastel green-haired teen stood off to one side, muttering nervously about mandroids. Other students passed by casually, making small talk and such as they made their ways to second period classes.

The green-haired girl looked up in shock as Alexander whisked past, her wide brown eyes opening further in horror, if it was even possible. She watched as the short redhead made her way back to her class, all the way on the east wing – that was her next class.

_Her instructors were positively mad._


End file.
